


Why? (Jason x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [29]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cheating, Demigod dreams, F/M, Greek swearing, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at summaries too, Mind Control, Percy chases Jason, Pissed Percy, Sad, bad surprise, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason told you he had a surprise for you, seeing him kiss Piper was not what you had in mind. Now all you can think is about is the reason he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why? Part 1

        _Why?_ That's the only thing running through your head at the time. _Why would he do that to you?_ Shaking your head trying to stop the on-coming tears and stopped in front of one of the rooms, _Annabeth._ She should be able to help you, after all her and Percy had been through hell and back. She should have some good advice. You raised your hand to knock when the door quickly opened and a tan pulled you inside.  
        Standing in front of you was Annabeth and you noticed Hazel sitting on her bed, both giving you sad looks.  
        "Tell us what happened, now." Annabeth said pulling you to sit in between her and Hazel. Seeing your confused glance she sighed, "Hazel told me that she saw you looking on deck, about to cry. But wouldn't tell me why."  
_Why?_ There was that question again, _Why did it happen?_  
        You took a shuttering breath and precede to tell her _what_ happened, because to you the  _why_ might never be found out.  
~Flashback~   
*About  an hour earlier*  
        You smiled to yourself and head to the deck. Jason-your boyfriend- had asked you to meet him up there saying he had a surprise for you. You opened the door and stopped dead in your tracks. Standing there in the middle of the deck was Jason, but he wasn't alone. No, with him was Piper, and they're...kissing. You took a deep breath and a step back trying to compress the tears in your eyes. Behind you someone walked up and tapped you on the shoulder. Turning you saw Hazel and when you saw her questioning gaze you turned back to the horrific scene in front of you and you knew she saw when you heard her gasp. You turned towards her.  
        "Please don't tell anyone Hazel." you pleaded to her then turned to go get something to drink then to find Annabeth.  
~Flashback End~    
Once you finished you looked up to see that they both had tears in their eyes. They pulled you into a hug and you three sat their until...           
        "Grace did  _what?_!?" Percy asked outraged. Apparently he had walk in the room without you three realizing and heard your story, "He's so dead."    
        "Percy-"           
        "No!" Percy exclaimed, "He hurt (Y/N) and that's not okay Annabeth."  
        You couldn't help but let a small smile come over your face. Ever since you met Percy(how is up to you) he's always treated you like a sister(especially if you are his sister). He's threated more boys in a week then the Hunters of Artemis do in a year. So that's a lot.   
        Annabeth walked over to Percy and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Percy you need to clam down. While I also want hurt Jason- badly- we should focus on (Y/N), then you can beat the σκατά _*_ out of him."  
        Percy took a deep breath and nodded his head. He walked over to you and gave you a big hug. After  few minutes of hugging and talking Percy said he was walking you to your room then to 'take care of a problem'. On the way there you two passed Jason in the hallway and Percy let out a growl and pulled you into your room. Before the door closed you saw the confused look on Jason's face. Percy gave you one last hug and walked out the door.           
        Before you walked away from the door you heard Percy on the other side say to Jason, "We need to talk."  
~Time skip about a hour~   
        You were sitting on your bed reading a book Annabeth gave you until there was a knock at the door. You set the book down and walked over to the door. Thinking it would be Percy you opened it. To your surprise it was a rather disheveled Jason was standing in your doorway. You let him in and closed the door. Leaning against it you glared at him.  
        "What do you want?" you asked coldly.   
        "What I want is to know why Percy came up to me, all but growled 'We need to talk', took me to the deck where he proceeded to chase me around with his  sword screaming things like 'I should've never trusted you!' 'How dare you do that you no good' and 'Stop running coward you deserve this'." Jason sighed looking to you for answers.  
        You looked him in the eyes suddenly remembering your question before, _why?_.  
        Tears clouded your eyes as you took a step forward, "Why? _Why?!?_ I have the same question Jason. Why?!?! Why would you do that to me? I thought you loved me!"  
        Jason took a step back surprised, "Wha are you talking about? Of course I lov-"  
        "DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! You know exactly what you did!" you screamed.  
        "(Y/N), I have no id-"   
        "I think it would be best if you left." You said pushing him out.  
        "But-" you cut him off by shutting the door in his face.  
You slid down the door until you were sitting on the bottom. Tears streamed down your face. Little did you know, Jason was on the other side doing the same way.   
Not knowing that he heard you, you hoarsely whispered,  
        " _Why?"  
*= Greek for shit.(sorry if it's wrong)_


	2. Why? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe Jason had a good reason for kissing Piper.

~Previously~  
 _Jason took a step back surprised, "Wha are you talking about? Of course I lov-"  
        "DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! You know exactly what you did!" you screamed.  
        "(Y/N), I have no id-"   
        "I think it would be best if you left." You said pushing him out.  
        "But-" you cut him off by shutting the door in his face.  
You slid down the door until you were sitting on the bottom. Tears streamed down your face. Little did you know, Jason was on the other side doing the same [way](http://img10.deviantart.net/2e85/i/2014/135/c/4/do_you_want_to_build_a_snowman__by_sawuinhaff-d767jwv.jpg).   
Not knowing that he heard you, you hoarsely whispered,  
        "Why?"  _  
~Now~  
        It's been two days since Jason kissed Piper and you're doing better then you thought you would. Sure you spend most time in your room alone with small visits from mainly Percy or Hazel. Jason had tried to talk to you but Percy had notice and...well chased him around again. Right now it was passed curfew but you were thirsty so you took the risk.  
Tip-toeing to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. As you were drinking you failed to noticed the figure behind you.  
        Just as you sat the empty glass down a voice startled you, "You shouldn't be out past curfew, coach will get mad."  
        Knowing who it was you didn't turn around to answer, "Same to you."  
You heard him sigh. He grabbed your wrist and turned you around to face him. You tried to get out of his grasp but his voice stopped you.  
        "Please, just hear me out." he pleaded. You gave him a glare that clearly said 'I'm listening but not for long'.   
        "I was on the deck waiting for you like I had said I would. Piper came on deck and we had a small conversation. Suddenly I felt a weird sensation like I was submerged in water. I-I couldn't do anything but I could see what I was doing and I noticed Piper seemed the same. We were possessed some how. Th-then I heard Gaea speaking in my head. She said 'This should break (Y/N), don't you agree Jason?'. Then she made me and Piper kiss, a-and I felt so bad and when Hazel came up to us I knew that you had saw. In your room I-I just forgot somehow which is why I was confused. So please-"  
        Before he could finish you kissed him. The kiss lasted a minute and when you pulled away and Jason's grin almost made you laugh. "  
        "Why'd you kiss me. Not that I'm complaining." he asked.  
        You grinned at him quickly kissing him again, "Because you talk to much."  
He smiled at you and said that you two might want to get to bed.  
        At your door Jason gave you one last kiss and smiled, "Can I walk you to breakfast tomorrow?"  
        "Of course." you answer with your own smile.  
You walked into your room and laid onto your bed. Before you fell asleep a thought ran through your mind ' _What is Percy going to think?'._     
~Dream~  
         _You stood on a hill that over looked a beautiful valley_. _On the opposite hill a face of Gaea appeared._  
         _"What do you want Gaea? You tried to tear me and Jason apart but you failed. Why don't you give up already?" you questioned the sleeping face.  
        Gaea chuckled then mumbled, "Ah, little demi-god. My first plan my have failed but there are more hardships to come. Maybe you shou-"  
        "I'm going to stop you there. First: my name is (Y/N) not 'little demi-god'. Second: It doesn't matter what you put us though, we will win. Third: I will never, ever give up or join you." you say.  
The face shifted into a small smile, "You say that now (Y/N), but just wait..."  
The dream shifted into Camp Half Blood(or Jupiter). All the buildings were destroyed and dead bodies littered the ground. The most horrific sight was you and Jason dead on the ground, the corpses were reaching out to each other. Jason had a sword wound through his chest and you had an arrow through the heart.  
        Gaea's voice rumbled though the Camp, "See what will happen demi-god if you defy me. Kept this in mind when they ask you to fight me." _  
~Dream End~  
        You woke up in a cold sweat. Getting out of bed you quickly cleaned up and got dressed. As you were finishing up your outfit there was a knock at the door. When the door opened you smiled a Jason, choosing to ignore the dream for now.  
        "Hey, you ready to go?" he asked giving you a hug. You nodded and walked to the dinning or hand in hand.  
When you two entered the room went silent. Looking around you noticed Piper's relived expression, Annabeth and Hazel's happy ones, Leo and Frank's confused ones, and Percy's happy but threating one.       
        "So," Annabeth started, "You two good again?"  
        You and Jason nodded your heads and took a seat.  
        "Looks like Percy won't need to chase Jason anymore." Hazel said smiling. The whole table laughed at her comment and Percy's pout.  
        "But I liked chasing Jason." 


End file.
